reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Free Roam
mode is a main element of multiplayer gameplay in Red Dead Redemption in which the player has full access to the entire single-player gamemap, with NPCs and many of the singleplayer activities. There is also a Hardcore Free Roam, after the Title Update 1.02 was released and a Friendly Free Roam after Title Update 1.05 was released. All multiplayer gameplay starts from a Free Roam session since none of the other multiplayer game modes are available directly from the main menu or single player game. Overview Up to 16 players can participate in free roam and those players can form Posses of up to 8 people. Whilst in free roam, players can complete different Challenges and activities such as raiding gang hideouts, hunting waves of dangerous animals at a Hunting ground, or engaging other posses in Shoot Outs. These activities can be done on your own or with a Posse. You can also launch other organized multiplayer game modes from special markers in free roam. In Xbox 360, players are matched with other gamers according to "Gamer Zones". Experience Points (XP) are also awarded in Free Roam mode, as well as the competitive game modes. There are a total of 250 levels ( Legend 4 lvl 50 = Legend 5 lvl 50) to achieve if the player chooses to "legend" the maximum number of times. Many players often use Free Roam to grief other players by killing them whilst they are attempting hideouts or challenges, Rockstar has addressed this issue in Title Update 1.05. Free Roam Session Types Players can enter four different kinds of Free Roam sessions to suit their goals and playing style, as detailed below. Normal Free Roam As the name implies, this is the default type of Free Roam session. In a Normal Free Roam session, players can attack and kill other players and players can choose any targeting mode based on their preferences. Other players appear on the radar and the icon/name/title of each player appears over their head to easily distinguish players from NPCs. Hardcore Free Roam Hardcore is identical to the Normal Free Roam playlist in every way, except that only expert targeting is allowed, and other players' blips only appear on the radar when they sprint, fire their gun, respawn, or gallop on a horse. In addition, the names and titles which appear above players' heads during gameplay now only appear when targeting them, including posse members. Friendly Free Roam Title Update 1.05 added a "Friendly" version of Free Roam where player-vs-player killing is disabled. Though players are still able to shoot each other, players cannot be killed by each other except through ingenious use of Dynamite or the Explosive Rifle. However it's been noted that this has been patched, and there is no longer any way to kill other players in Friendly Free Roam. Private Free Roam The other three Free Roam session types are public, meaning that players will be added to the session by the game servers without being specifically invited. In Private Free Roam, the player controls who can enter the session - other players can only enter by invitation. Besides this distinction, Private Free Roam is mostly identical to the other session types, but certain challenges/trophies are specified to be accomplished only in public free roam sessions. Transportation Transportation in Free Roam is generally equivalent to the Single Player game, but with a few exceptions. Horses and horse-drawn transport can all be ridden/driven as usual (and some additional mounts are available as noted in the Outfitter section, below). There are no trains in Free Roam, however, and no stagecoaches for hire. There is also no ability to camp and, thus, no fast travel from camp. Instead, Free Roam includes Transportation Markers in various locations that allow fast travel to other locations or waypoints. Challenges Challenges in Free Roam consist of hunting, clearing out gang hideouts, fighting other posses and other things. Other established tasks are: *Outlaw Challenges - Players battle the NPC law enforcement to complete these challenges and earn XP. When a Bounty is put on certain players, it along with the bounty amount, will be posted. Members of opposing posses can then attempt to claim the bounty. **Outlaw I - Bounty **Outlaw I - Public Enemy **Outlaw I - Survival **Outlaw II - Bounty Hunter **Outlaw II - Outlaw Gang **Outlaw II - Public Enemy Killer **Outlaw II - Public Enemy Kill Streak *Bounty Hunting - Players who have committed crimes will be alerted to lawmen and have their bounty amounts posted. Other players can track these outlaws down and kill them to collect on the bounty. *Hunting Challenges - Players will be given a specific animal species to track down and kill. **Master Hunter **Master Hunter II *Lawbringer Challenges - Players can work together in their posse to eliminate NPC outlaws from hideouts. This involves eliminating enemies in a location and surviving supplemental waves of reinforcements. Completion awards XP. **Lawbringer **Lawbringer II **Lawbringer III *Sharpshooter Challenges - Players will be given special trick/accuracy tasks, such as achieving a set amount of headshots, to complete. **Sharpshooter **Sharpshooter II *Survivalist Challenges - Players will be given a specific plant species to track down and collect. **Survivalist **Survivalist II *Hunting Grounds - Players can work together in their posse to battle against waves of vicious predatory animals. Posses In Free Roam, players can form groups or "posses" as they are known. Posses will consist of up to 8 players who then can travel and participate in activities with the leader or the head. Voice chats can be used and players can be heard no matter where they are in game insuring that they don't lose contact with anyone talking to. In these posses, players can participate in any of the activities as mentioned above. For a list of active posses click here Outfitter The Outfitter is the place in Free Roam where players can customize every aspect of their online personality including what character represents them, what mount they ride and what title they go by. The outfitter is broken down into three seperate sub-catagories which are as follows: Characters Players will have the opportunity to style their characters as any member of a number of different themed factions including: *Damnation *Redemption *Red Dead Revolver *Miners *Rebeldes *Dutch's Gang *Walton's Gang *Cattle Rustlers *American Army *Federales *Lawmen *Marshals *Misc. Women *Misc. Mexicans *Misc. Criminals *Legendary *Zombies : Main Page: Multiplayer Characters Titles : Main Page: Titles Titles can also be selected in the outfitter. Some are given for the players level and other actions and deeds completed. For more information on what titles you can earn and how to can get them visit. Mounts Accumulated experience points will advance the player's level and allow them to have access to faster and tougher mounts e.g horses, buffalo, etc . In legendary mode, better mounts can be earned earlier than in other modes. Regular Mounts *El Señor (Level 1) *Lusitano Nag (Level 4) *Turkmen (Level 8) *Cleveland Bay (Level 22) *Hungarian Half-Bred (Level 33) *American Standardbred (Level 40) * Bonzo the bull (Level 50) Legendary Mounts *Buffalo (First Legendary) *Albino Buffalo (Second Legendary) *Super Bull (Third Legendary) *Zebra Donkey (Fourth Legendary) : Main Page: Redemption Multiplayer (All Unlocks) Weapons Weapons are added to the player's inventory as they rank up in multiplayer. However, weapons acquired from dead enemies and spawns in the game world will remain with the player for the rest of a free roam session, whether they've unlocked them yet or not and even if they are killed and respawn. They will however disappear after the Free Roam session is over. Picking up weapons the player has not yet unlocked can be greatly helpful when trying to gain experience in free roam while still a low level or after becoming a "Legend". To access weapon spawns inside structures in gang hideouts it may be required to kill enough enemies to cause reinforcements to spawn inside and exit the buildings first. Locations Fixed spawn locations include: *Mauser Pistol: Inside a building at Twin Rocks. *Bolt Action Rifle: Upstairs at the Tumbleweed cantina. *Carcano Rifle: Inside the building near the docks at Nosalida. *LeMat Revolver: On top of stables in Fort Mercer. *High Power Pistol: On top of a building in Tesoro Azul. *Evans Repeater : At the central hole of Pike's Basin. *Dynamite : Inside the mine at Gaptooth Breach. *Fire Bottle : Upstairs at Solomon's Folly (PS3 ONLY) *Explosive Rifle: After most gang hideouts. Achievements & Trophies Achievements known to be Free Roam related: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Multiplayer Category:Game modes Category:Free Roam Category:Red Dead Redemption